A epifania de Sasuke
by Cap'n Cutthroat
Summary: Ultimos momentos da vida de Uchiha Sasuke. Revelações são feitas, ele finalmente encontrou o sentido de sua vida, apenas um pouco tarde.


A epifania de Sasuke

Estava em um lugar diferente. Sentiu que algo macio estava embaixo de si. Tentou se mexer, mas todos seus músculos estavam dormentes. Apenas sentiu que uma mascara de ar estava em seu nariz, ajudando-o a respirar.

Como seus músculos não o obedeciam, apenas pensou. Sentiu dificuldade ao tentar lembrar o que havia acontecido antes de estar naquele lugar estranho. Sim, se lembrou.

"Ele está morto. Eu finalmente o matei."

Uchiha Sasuke tinha em sua mente a imagem de seu irmão mais velho, morto. Uchiha Itachi jazia ao seu lado, com sangue por todo o corpo. O irmão mais novo também estava bastante ferido. Olhava fixamente para os olhos sem vida.

"Anos de treino e bastante esforço, e eis o resultado."

Tossiu, sangue saiu de sua boca. Continuava olhando para o irmão. Tinha esperanças de sentir algo, por finalmente ter realizado sua vingança. Porém, a única coisa que sentia eram seus ferimentos latejarem. Vozes gritavam seu nome, porém não tinha força nem vontade de responder. Queria sentir satisfação antes de morrer.

"Sim, foi isso que aconteceu. Mas onde estou?"

Escutou uma porta se abrir e fechar. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas suas pálpebras pesavam. Passos no aposento.

-Como ele está? – uma voz masculina e desanimada falou.

-Eu... – uma voz feminina suspira – Naruto se passaram duas semanas e nenhum resultado. Eu, como médica, sei o que pode acontecer. Eu não encontro nenhuma solução.

-Sakura-chan...

-Desculpe Naruto. Você cumpriu sua promessa, trouxe-o de voltar. Eu não cumpri. Prometi que iria salva-lo, mas não fui capaz de fazê-lo. – sua voz era triste.

Reconheceu as vozes de seus antigos companheiros de equipe. Agora ele estava sentindo algo, mas não conseguia definir o que era. A porta se abriu e fechou novamente. Uma cadeira se movimenta. Naruto se senta ao lado esquerdo de sua cama.

Finalmente havia entendido. Fora resgatado e curado após matar seu irmão. Então deveria estar no hospital, mas o especificamente o de Konoha.

Conseguiu abrir um pouco os olhos. O garoto loiro e convicto parecia cansado e tinha o rosto coberto pelas mãos. Quando baixou essas Sasuke pode ver o rosto de Naruto. Seus olhos azuis estavam totalmente sem brilho, sem vida, e olhava desolado, mas pareceu não perceber que o rapaz na cama estava acordado.

Sasuke tentou mover-se, mas sem resultado. Ele não entendia: ele estava ali, por que Naruto estava daquele jeito?

-Não queria que terminasse assim Sasuke. – falou Naruto triste.

"Terminar? O que ele quer dizer?"

O Uchiha começou a sentir algo estranho, algo que nunca sentiu e nunca imaginou sentir: remorso. Ver aqueles olhos azuis celeste olhando-o com aquela tristeza trouxe aquela sensação.

"Depois de todos esses anos eu esperei pela satisfação, e é isso que eu sinto? Remorso?"

O sentimento de culpa invadiu o Uchiha. Foi cego. Anos desperdiçados correndo atrás de algo que no fim não lhe rendeu nada. Seu irmão estava morto, e isto não acrescentou em nada, sua família ainda estava morta.

"Sim, um desperdício."

Voltou no tempo. Lembrou-se do antigo Time 7.

Hatake Kakashi, seu sensei. Sempre atrasado e com aquele livrinho estranho. Nunca disse o quanto admirava aquele ninja, pois seu maldito orgulho não permitia.

Uzumaki Naruto, o garoto bizarro e barulhento. Era convicção demais para uma pessoa só. Nunca se deram bem, e isso era a maior prova. Eles eram amigos, ou até irmãos. Porém o maldito ódio que existia em seu coração o cegou.

Mais uma vez a porta se abre e fecha. Sasuke reconheceria aqueles cabelos rosa em qualquer lugar.

Sakura, Haruno Sakura, a garota irritante e insuportável. Nunca esteve tão perto de uma mulher depois da morte de sua mãe. Sim, ela era um pouco obsessiva. Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, e também nunca admitiu a si mesmo que os sentimentos dela mexiam com ele.

Ele tentou rir.

Uma maquina começa a apitar freneticamente. Naruto se levante rapidamente e abre espaço para a médica passar.

-Os batimentos cardíacos mudaram. – falou Sakura assustada.

Finalmente Sasuke recupera os movimentos, Mais rápido do que imaginava tirou o aparelho que o auxiliava a respirar. Seus antigos parceiros o olharam espantados. O ar entrou queimando em seus pulmões.

-Sasuke! – gritou Naruto.

Sakura começou a chorar e tentou recolocar o aparelho respiratório, porém Sasuke impediu.

-Não! – falou o Uchiha rouco.

-Sasuke-kun, não! Preciso colocar o aparelho senão você...

-Eu mereço isso Sakura!

A máquina que mostrava os batimentos cardíacos de Sasuke apitava. Sakura começou a chorar descontroladamente, Naruto não sabia o que fazer.

-Deixe-me salvá-lo Sasuke-kun. – falou a Haruno entre lágrimas.

-Você já me salvou. – a voz cada vez mais fraca – Vocês já me salvaram. Eu nunca mereci o que vocês fizeram por mim.

-Isso não importa Sasuke... – começou Naruto.

-Eu sei o que me espera. Eu sinto que não vou aguentar por muito tempo.

-Sasuke-kun, não... – Sakura estava totalmente desolada.

-Eu preciso pedir uma coisa antes de ir.

-Não, eu não vou deixar. – mais uma vez Sakura tenta recolocar a máscara de respiração, mas é impedida.

Desta vez por Naruto.

-Deixe-o Sakura, é o que ele quer. – disse com a voz firme, porém com o olhar triste.

Dois pares de olhos se concentraram no Uchiha.

-Eu demorei a ver o que realmente vale à pena, e agora estou encarando as consequências. Só preciso saber uma coisa. – por um momento sua vista embaçou.

Escutava a respiração pesada de Naruto e os soluços de Sakura.

"Eu também não queria que terminasse assim."

-Perdoem-me. – foi o que conseguiu dizer, com a voz falha.

Naruto ficou totalmente sem ação, Sakura começou a chorar mais.

-Sasuke, isso não... – começou Naruto.

-Por favor, é a única coisa que lhes peço. Eu preciso ouvir antes de morrer.

Os apitos que mostravam os batimentos de Sasuke diminuíram, o que significava que o coração já estava falhando.

-Por favor.

-Sim Sasuke, eu te perdôo. – falou Naruto, com aquela sua convicção.

Sakura não parava de chorar, ela mal conseguia dizer uma palavra. Naruto colocou sua mão no ombro da moça.

-Sakura, por favor. – falou quase inaudível.

-Sakura-chan. – Naruto apertou mais firme o ombro de Sakura.

-Eu... – tentou conter as lágrimas- Sasuke-kun... – mais soluços- Eu te perdôo.

A ninja se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e se desabou a chorar segurando a mão de Sasuke. O máximo que o rapaz na cama conseguiu fazer foi apertar a mão dela. Ele estava se sufocando. O ar lhe faltava, os soluços de Sakura se misturavam com o lento apito do aparelho. Não tinha mais forças, tombou a cabeça para o lado.

Ainda estava consciente, mas não ouvia mais nada. Ele entrou em estado de epifania.

Sim, foi um desperdício. Ele tinha amigos, mas foi egoísta. Correu atrás dos próprios objetivos, objetivos que não apenas o prejudicaram, mas também aos outros. Estes outros que se sacrificaram por ele, e ele não deu o mínino valor.

"Fui egoísta. E o tempo não vai voltar."

É da natureza do ser humano cometer certos erros, e aprender com eles.

"Aprendi tarde demais."

É necessário perder para aprender a dar o devido valor.

"Eu os perdi, e o tempo não vai voltar."

Mas, mesmo morrendo, o ultimo Uchiha estava feliz. O sentimento de culpa foi substituído pelo alivio. Seus amigos o perdoaram, era isso que importava.

"Obrigado, Naruto, Sakura."

Agora ele podia descansar em paz.


End file.
